Hard Drive
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo is away on a recon mission leaving his lover Heero alone with Wufei in the safe house. Wufei's lap top goes on the fritz so he borrows Heero's with interesting results. 1x5, 1x2x5 hinted, Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time, strip them naked and let them have fun before returning them a whole lot happier.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Voyeurism, masturbation, Language, eventual threesome?

Pairings: 1x5, 1x2x5 (hinted)

Summary: Duo is away on a recon mission leaving his lover Heero alone with Wufei in the safe house. Wufei's lap top goes on the fritz so he borrows Heero's with interesting results.

Author: ShenLong

Authors Notes: This is yet another gift fic, this time for Sabriel who was so nice with the comments on my fic "Snapshot".

"Hard Drive"

Aug 2003 ShenLong

"Damn! Fucking useless piece of shit!" Wufei slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. He glared at the screen that persistently turned blue on him. With a growl he flipped the switch and re-booted yet again. The screen flickered and numbers briefly scrolled the surface before going blank, the cursor at the top left of the screen the only sign of life from the battered item. Wufei's fingers skimmed over the keyboard as he typed in the first of several passwords.

The screen changed then flashed blue again, a small icon appeared in the middle and Wufei nearly screamed as he noted the small skull and crossbones with the accompanying message. 'Unable to execute command. Fatal Error occurred in module 296. Press any key to continue.'

Wufei growled and eyed his Katana longingly. Instead he raised a rage shaking finger and stabbed randomly at the keyboard. The screen flickered again and then returned to the mocking blue. Wufei swore the damn thing was laughing at him. What the hell was this module 296 anyway? With another weary sigh he hit the re-boot switch for the umpteenth time and sat back to wait.

The numbers scrolled again before the cursor began to blink and Wufei attempted to type in the passwords. The screen went blank and then flashed a brilliant red before turning black again for a moment. Wufei stared wide eyed as the screen suddenly came to life, numbers, letters, commands all flashing colorfully over the monitor, randomly switching from one to the other in no set pattern. He'd never seen it do this before. He scrunched up his nose as he tried to work out just what the hell was going on, leaning a little closer to the screen he couldn't make head nor tail of what the piece of circuits and chips was trying to do. As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Wufei blinked.

Nothing.

The Laptop looked innocently back at him, screen black, not even the cursor appeared. Wufei tried tapping at the keys, nothing. He flipped the switch again.... nothing. He picked up his katana and un-sheathed the blade. "I've had it with you! You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" With a howl of pure rage Wufei swung the Katana high in the air. "Prepare to die you unholy piece of crap!"

A hand grabbed his wrist and prevented the blade from descending, Wufei spun around and met with cobalt.

"What _are_ you doing, Chang?"

~ * ~

Heero tapped away and then sat back, arms folded across his chest as the Laptop hummed and buzzed its way through the memory banks, locating the item and opening it to the screen. A small smile graced the usually stoic face as the program began to run. A shout of pure rage startled him from his viewing and quickly he shut the program down and went to investigate.

There was only himself and Chang in residence at their current safe house, Trowa and Quatre being in space somewhere and Duo had left that morning for a recon mission. Heero was missing his lover already and the baka had only been gone three hours. The mission wasn't all that involved and Duo hoped to be back that evening. Heero could only hope he would be, until then he was attempting to occupy himself and keep his mind off his lover's slender body and the wicked things he could do with it to torment Heero.

The sound of Wufei's voice as it swore and cursed was enough to get Heero's full attention and put him in defence mode as he closed the distance between his and Wufei's rooms. Cautiously he approached the partly open door, just in time to see Wufei grab his katana and un-sheath it. Silently he shot into the room and grabbed at the wrist that wielded the sword.

"What _are_ you doing, Chang?"

Wufei's eyes glittered with anger as he faced the calm boy. "I'm going to put it out of its misery," he stated flatly as he glared daggers at the innocent laptop.

"Attacking it with the sword will not accomplish anything."

"It will make _me_ feel better."

"Trust me, it won't."

"Oh? And what makes you so fucking sure about that, Yuy?"

"It's still plugged in."

"Oh."

"You go slicing and dicing and the only thing you're going to feel is the jolt of electricity as it fries your circuits." Heero released Wufei's wrist and glanced at the laptop.

Wufei lowered the katana and shook his head. Had he been so blinded by his rage that he would have happily attacked the piece of equipment and electrocuted himself? Given the circumstances Wufei knew he would have. With a rueful smile he replaced the katana in its scabbard and turned to Heero.

"So, what's wrong with it?"

Wufei gave a defeated sigh and slumped to the chair. "I don't know. I'm trying to do up a report on our last mission and I can't get it to work properly. I typed in the passwords, but it kept giving me a blue screen and error message. The last time I tried it suddenly went haywire and began to toss all sorts of numbers and words over the screen. Now as you can see I get nothing."

Heero moved casually closer. "Want me to take a look at it?"

"I don't know if you will do any good. I've already tried everything I know and I still can't get it to work. If I don't get this report done by tonight I'm going to be in deep shit with the mad 5.

Heero glanced again at the laptop. "I'm not using my laptop at the moment so you can do your report on that and send while I see what I can do with this for you."

Wufei blinked... then blinked again. He shoved one of his fingers in his ears and wriggled it about while Heero gave him a funny look. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Hn."

"Heero, you _never_ let anyone use your laptop."

"I'm feeling generous." Truth was that Heero was bored. With Duo away and his own mission reports already written and sent he had nothing to do. Fixing Wufei's lap top would be a welcome distraction.

Wufei was still uncertain. Was this some sort of joke? Was Yuy just waiting for an excuse to pull his gun and shoot him?

"If you want to use it to do your report I suggest you move now before I change my mind."

Wufei stood and with another look of incredulity he left the room. "Thank you, Yuy."

Heero's eyes scanned over the troublesome item before he sat down and set to work.

~ * ~

Wufei entered Heero's room and spotted the glow of the laptop on the desk. He sat down and stared at the sacred machine, unsure whether or not to proceed. After eyeing the machine for a few moments and taking a quick look around to make sure Heero wasn't about to knock him flat, he reached for the keyboard and brought up the program. Moments later he was happily typing his report.

Heero tackled the errant laptop with vigor. This was just what he needed to take his mind off Duo's absence, a challenge. Slowly and methodically he began to work his way through the start up and various programs Wufei had on his hard drive, flushing out the system and locating the problem.

Wufei had finished his report and read through it to check he hadn't left anything out. Satisfied with the result he hit the send button and sat back, rolling his neck from side to side and releasing the tension. The message now sent he wondered idly what to do. Normally he would meditate or read, but with Heero still busy working on sorting out the piece of shit he called technology in his room he didn't think disturbing the Japanese Pilot was a good idea.

He gazed around the room the Wing pilot shared with Duo. Everything was neat and orderly. The bed made, dirty laundry put into the hamper none of the chaos you would expect from a person with Duo's personality.

Duo...

The Chinese boy thought about the loud American. Duo was a light amongst their darkness, refusing to let anything get him down and cheering up the group more times than Wufei cared to recall. While on the outside Wufei gave the impression of looking down his nose at Duo's antics, on the inside he ached. Truth be told he held a deep affection for the Deathscythe pilot, not that he would ever admit to it. He was pleased though that Duo had seemed to find what he needed in Heero. It gave him a small comfort to know that someone was getting a little happiness in their usually black existence. His mind wandered to the Japanese boy. While Heero was usually silent and strong he could sense that underlying vulnerability and that warmed him to the youth. His own longings could be curtailed with the knowledge that two of his greatest friends had found a little light in being together.

Wufei's fingers strayed to the keyboard again and he began to wander around Heero's laptop. He knew anything the Japanese had that was of any importance would be protected by numerous passwords and codes and Wufei wasn't a hacker. Besides he didn't want to go poking around in Heero's personal files. His eyes traveled to the small pile of c.d.'s sitting on the top of the desk. He picked them up and began to rifle through them, looking at the titles as he went. Maybe a game of some sort would pass the time.

Skimming through the various titles he couldn't help the smile from forming as he recognized Duo's handwriting on most of the discs. Seemed the American had managed to gather quite a collection and seemingly convinced Heero to play some. Most of the titles meant nothing to him but then he spied one that rang a bell. "S. Play Time" He turned the disc over and studied it. It was amongst a few others with similar titles. 'S. House Party." and the like. Wufei remembered playing a game called the Sims a while ago. Looked like this was the same thing.

He removed the disc from the case and slotted it into the driver of the laptop and waited for it to load. He'd had a medium of fun in the past creating and playing with the original Sims disc and he hadn't heard of the one 'Play Time' before so he was looking forward to trying it out.

The screen flickered as the program loaded and Wufei relaxed back into his seat and prepared to read the instructions and play the game. What came up on the monitor however caused him to take a sharp breath. His onyx eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

This was no game.

He quickly hit the pause button and swallowed hard. A glance around the room confirmed he was still alone. He could hear the faint sounds of Heero still at work in his room and gave a sigh of relief. Turning back once again to the screen he debated with his conscience whether to just eject the disc or continue watching. Part of him said the honorable thing to do was to shut down and replace the disc, walk away and say nothing. The other part of him insisted he stay and watch the entire thing, the brief image he had witnessed sparking his natural curiosity. The curiosity won out so Wufei quickly crept down the hallway to check that Heero was still busy. Judging by the look of concentration on the Japanese boys face it would be a while yet before he was done. Wufei flitted silently back to the laptop and awaiting disc.

He settled himself back into the chair and hit the play button. If Heero or Duo ever found out he would be dead, but Wufei couldn't help himself. The picture cleared and began to play, Wufei adjusted the sound a little and then lost himself to the image.

The scene showed Heero and Duo's bedroom, Heero was lying spread eagled and bound to the bed, completely naked and sporting a very nice hard on. Wufei felt the flush of heat course through his body at the delicious sight. Heero was a handsome man under normal circumstances but naked and aroused he was simply stunning. Wufei subconsciously licked his lips.

The vision faded for a moment as someone passed in front of the recording device and then cleared. Heero's eyes were following the movements of the figure yet to appear on screen and judging by the look on his face he was expecting something.

Wufei's breath caught again as the off screen figure came into view.

It was Duo.

Wufei couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Duo stalked... yes, _stalked_ up to the bed, his lean, lithe body as naked as the day he was born, chestnut hair pulled back into a pony tail, brushing lightly against the creamy globes that were facing the camera. Wufei felt the temperature in the room begin to rise, along with something else. Eyes riveted to the small screen Wufei lost himself to the play of the characters before him.

Duo appeared to literally melt against Heero, his body rubbing and brushing against the golden skin as his lips caressed those of his counterpart. Kiss broken and Duo leaned back, hands and fingers tracing lightly over the flesh so proudly displayed for his enjoyment. A soft moan came from Heero's lips as fingers found a caramel nipple and began to play with it.

Wufei slipped a hand under his own shirt and began to pinch and tug at his own nipple, mimicking the touch on the screen. He gasped as the sensation washed through him, delighting him and stimulating him further. He wished though that it could be one of those on the screen touching him like this. The ache in his heart grew as he knew this would be the closest he would ever get to enjoying the real thing with the objects of his affection and so consequences be dammed! He was going to enjoy this.

Duo's tongue darted out to flick over the hardened nipple as his fingers continued to torment the twin, Heero's body writhed and arched under the onslaught and Wufei could only sympathize with him. From what he could tell Duo certainly knew what he was doing. Another gasp as lips went on a kissing journey over the chest and stomach, proceeding slowly to the juncture of legs where Heero's excitement waited patiently for attention.

Wufei's hand rubbed in small circles as his fingers traced over his hardened abdomen and paused at the waistband of his pants. Unable to hold off any longer he slipped his hand inside and began to stroke himself. Hips bucked as the sensation washed over him and he willed himself to slow the speed of his strokes, he wanted to see what else the pair on the screen got up to before he allowed himself release.

Slender fingers traced over the steel length before dipping to run teasingly over the tight sac below. Face twisted in excitement as hips bucked, trying to entice those fingers to provide the stimulation so desperately craved. The moans and wanton plea's that were coming through the small speakers fueled Wufei's desire further. He never thought he would ever hear Yuy beg and yet the evidence was right here before him. Those erotic sounds drove Wufei's need to near desperation and his hand closed tighter around his shaft as he lowered his pants to allow free movement.

Duo's fingers ghosted lower to dip behind that heavy sac and rub at the sensitive patch of skin. The Japanese boy moaned his approval and clamored for more. Lips began to kiss again, following the trail of hairs ever closer to their ultimate goal.

Wufei heard his own moan echo that of Heero's as the pink tongue darted out to swipe over the thickened head, gathering the droplets of pre cum, the grip on his shaft intensified as the mouth on the screen opened to take the entire shaft of Heero into it.

"Ohhh gods...." Wufei moaned. What he wouldn't give to experience _that_ for just a few minutes. His eyes drifted shut for a moment, content to continue his stroking as the sounds from the screen provided the remaining stimulation. So focused on the drama playing before him Wufei became oblivious to everything else around him. When a hand closed over his own That still encased his cock, he froze.

"Want some help with that?"

He turned around slowly and drew in a shaky breath as he found himself staring into the dark cobalt of Yuy. _"Oh Nataku, please make this a quick_ _and_ _painless death,"_ he prayed silently; and then the words registered.

He could only stare as his mind tried to process what was happening.

~ * ~

Heero rolled his neck and smiled as the joints popped. He flexed his fingers a few times before typing in a couple of commands. The laptop hummed and changed colors, data scrolling over the screen as if it had never made any mistakes. With a soft "Hn." Heero shut the thing down. It hadn't been all that hard to fix. He leaned back against the chair, Wufei should be finished by now. A frown creased his brow as he thought about the Chinese pilot. It was unusual that he hadn't returned yet. Heero thought it best to go find him and let him know that 'mission laptop fix' was a success. He stood up and left the room.

Walking silently down the hallway he was surprised to hear a moan come from the direction of his and Duo's room. Was Wufei in pain? Had their safe house been discovered and someone infiltrated without him knowing? With various scenarios running through his head he pulled the gun from the back of his jeans and flattened against the wall. Carefully he crept towards the bedroom, gun at the ready. Reaching the slightly open door he pressed against the wall and then slowly inched his head forwards until he could peer through the crack.

"Oh shit!" Heero drew back quickly. Wufei was watching a disc on his laptop. He snuck another peek. "Fuck!" It was the disc that Duo had recorded not even a week ago when Heero had let his braided lover tie him to the bed and ravish him silly. Heero's first thought after establishing he had achieved a new status of red was what the hell was Wufei doing watching something that wasn't his? Anger followed and then embarrassment. How was he ever going to be able to look the ShenLong pilot in the eye again? A soft moan registered in his ears and curiously he peeked in the room again. His mouth opened in a silent gasp. Wufei was enjoying this? Heero's eyes scrunched as he studied Wufei more intently. The boy was fixated on the screen, his expression one of pure lust. Sight traveled down and paused at Wufei's lap. Surely he wasn't....

He was.

Heero swallowed hard. Wufei's hand was moving rapidly over his erection, obviously the dark haired one was getting off on this little bit of voyeurism. Suddenly Heero's face crinkled into an evil smirk. So, Wufei had a secret fetish? Heero snickered. This could be fun. He tucked the gun back into the back of his jeans and gently pushed the door far enough open to be able to slip inside. With his lover away Heero decided to test the waters and see if Wufei was as keen to participate as his actions seemed to say.

Carefully watching Wufei, Heero moved stealthily through the room making sure not to be seen until he arrived behind his target. He could clearly see Wufei's proud, hard cock as it was pumped within the calloused fingers and his mouth watered. A glance to the screen and his groin tightened as he watched Duo swallow his length completely. Mind made up he reached forwards and wrapped his own hand around Wufei's, assisting the chinese in his ministrations.

"Want some help with that?" he breathed out huskily.

Wide, shocked black eyes stared back at him and he noted the look of horror pass through them before something else registered. Both hands stilled as the conforntation set in.

"I...I... I'm not sure..." Wufei stammered. "Look Heero, I can explain. I wasn't snooping, I picked the disc by mistake, I swear on my honor I had no intentions of watching it..." Wufei trailed off knowing he was caught red handed.

Heero tightened his grip slightly and began to move his hand, Wufei's having fallen to his side with the shock of being discovered. "Ahhh.... but you were watching it Wufei," Heero whispered in his ear.

"I - Ummmm...." Wufei was at a loss for words.

"I didn't know you were into voyeurisim," Heero purred as he continued to pump. His gaze flicked to the screen where Duo was enthusiastcally sucking him off. "You know, he gives great head."

Wufei moaned and bucked his hips.

"If you wanted to join in all you had to do was ask, Wufei." Heero's tongue flicked over the shell of an ear.

It wouldn't be right... this isn't right..." Wufei protested. "You two are a couple and I..."

"And you what, Wufei?"

"I don't belong in the equation."

"Who said so?" Heero purred as his lips and tongue found the column of Wufei's throat.

Wufei could only moan, his protests dying on his lips.

"Duo has often expressed an interest to include you in our *play time* but we didn't think you would be interested." A few nips followed by soothing licks. "Tell me, Wufei, would you be interested?"

"Ohhh... I ... Uh.... I...."

"Just say yes, Wufei. Tell me what you want." Heero tightened his grip on Wufei's penis and stroked a little faster.

Wufei closed his eyes as his inner conscience did battle. He wanted this... Oh how he wanted this... But could he run the risk of losing the friendship he now shared with the two pilots?

Aware of the war that was raging inside the other oriental, Heero tried a little more persuasion. He slipped his other hand under that shirt and latched onto a nipple, twisting and pinching the tiny nub, coaxing it to complete hardness. "Would you like me to make you come, Wufei? Would you like me to suck you off like Duo is sucking me off in the vid disc? Or would you like me to fuck you? Bury myself in that tight heat of yours and pound into your hot channel until you scream my name in ecstasy?"

Wufei gave a sound that resembled a strangled scream as his hips bucked harder, the dirty talk draining the last of the blood from his brain and re-routing it to where it was needed more.

"You want me, Wufei? want me to do all sorts of wicked things to you, to take you to heaven and back? Just say the word and it will be all yours."

Wufei was teetering on the brink, insanity hovering just mere centimeters away. "_What the hell_!" he thought to himself. "_If I'm gonna die for_ _this I_ _might as well go with a smile on my face."_ He opened his eyes and looked once again into the deep cobalt of Yuy. "Show me," he huffed out, barely audible.

Heero wasted no time, his lips surged forwards and claimed Wufei's in a heated kiss, tongue pushing forth and demanding entrance to that unexplored cavern. Wufei's lips parted to permit the intruder, submissively allowing the other male to plunder the inner recesses of his mouth.

Heero's tongue swept inside, running lightly over teeth and gums, finding weak spots and stroking softly. He encountered the other slick muscle that was shyly avoiding his own and he began to coax it to play, twining around and battling for dominance. Breaking the kiss Heero turned Wufei in the chair to face him fully, the Chinese boy was flushed and panting softly. Heero leaned in and pressed another chaste kiss to those sweet lips before slipping his arms to shoulders and pulling his partner to his feet.

Wufei allowed himself to be pulled to a standing position, he blushed as he realized his cock was exposed out the top of his pants but Heero didn't seem to care. He was gently pushed backwards as Heero's lips continued to assault his cheeks, jaw, neck and any other piece of flesh they could find. The backs of his knees came into contact with something hard and unyielding, but before he had a chance to register what that was, Heero's lips were once more upon his own and sending his brain on a vacation.

Arms wrapped themselves around waists as fingers caressed through garments while lips sought to pleasure. Releasing Wufei from the kiss, Heero pushed him backwards to fall upon the bed he was backed up against, following the movement with his own body and landing gently astride the dark one. He smirked as he took in the rumpled appearance, golden skin tinged with a faint blush as excitement tore through the young body. He couldn't deny it any longer, he wanted Wufei and wanted him badly. While Duo was, and always would be the love of his life he couldn't help but want to partake of the forbidden fruit that lay so wantonly underneath him.

Wufei looked up from his position sprawled on the bed. Heero straddled his hips, poised over him like a great cat ready to pounce. He shivered as those cobalt pools darkened with lust. With a growl the cat launched itself. Wufei found his mouth once more being plundered as Heero stretched his body out against his and began to rub against him. The friction of Heero's jeans and the hardness within against his own exposed, sensitive organ sent electric jolts through Wufei and caused him to cry out with the stimulation.

Heero ground his hips into Wufei's, enjoying the sensation that coursed through his groin with the contact. He pushed his hands inside Wufei's shirt and began to play with the caramel nipples, twisting and pinching as his tongue continued its exploration of that sweet mouth. Tired of the restrictions of the cloth, Heero removed his hands and began to remove the garment, exposing Wufei's well developed chest to his sight. "Beautiful...." he murmured before lowering his head and nipping his way along a defined collarbone and south to encircle a hardened nub. His tongue flicked out and traced lazy circles around the darkened flesh, cool puffs of air were breathed over sensitive flesh before the mouth engaged fully and began to suckle.

Wufei bucked and writhed, never had he experienced such pleasure from a simple act. He had no idea that Heero could be like this, the hardened warrior so like himself in many ways was showing a completely different side to his personality, a side that Wufei decided he would like to see and experience more often. Still he doubted if this would ever be repeated and so he thought he would take what he could get and savor it for what it was, enjoy it while he could and recall it when he was alone again. A sharp nip followed by a soothing kiss drew him back from his wanderings and his chest arched in an attempt to gain more of the pleasure.

While Heero continued to bathe Wufei's chest with his teeth and tongue his hands began to rub against golden skin, slowly working their way downwards. He brushed against the waistband of the loose pants and began to work them off Wufei's hips. They were already partially off so it didn't take much for Heero to work them further, Wufei raising himself slightly to assist in the removal. Once they gathered at Wufei's knees Heero returned his hands to their gentle massaging of soft thighs.

Wufei worked his legs while Heero continued to stroke his thighs, pushing the unwanted pants down further until he managed to hook a foot into one side and pull them free from one leg before using the other foot to remove the rest in a similar fashion. He sighed as the garment finally left him and cool air greeted his skin. Parting his legs he encouraged Heero to explore more of his body.

Heero worked his hands over the soft skin of Wufei's inner thigh, stroking down towards the knee and then circling back up until he brushed lightly against the heavy sac. His mouth released the nipple from its torment and began a kissing journey south, over the tight abdomen and following the trail of dark hair that led to paradise. Heero nuzzled Wufei's groin as his hand gently cupped the swollen sac and massaged.

Wufei cried out as Heero began to massage his sac, the gentle touch searing through his nerves and hardening him further. When the hot breath wafted over the wet head of his cock it was all he could do to stop his hips from bucking upwards. The sensation of a tongue licking over the rock hard shaft tore a scream of pure pleasure from his throat and his nervous system went into meltdown.

Heero eyed the impressive erection greedily, he loved to suck cock just as much as he enjoyed having his own sucked. Duo was very talented when it came to giving head and had taught Heero quite a few tricks, tricks that Heero was now about to use on the raven haired pilot. His tongue began a series of long slow licks up the velvet length, from base to tip, just like licking a large lolly pop. After licking lazily for a while he began to run the tip of his tongue around the ridge of the flared head, swirling gently and then pausing to flick across the tiny slit drawing more cries from that sweet throat.

Wufei swore he had died and gone to heaven, Heero's tongue was doing all sorts of naughty but delicious things to him and he didn't want it to stop. When the heat of Heero's mouth suddenly encompassed his throbbing shaft, he screamed with the sheer intensity, fisting the sheets as his head tossed wildly.

Heero sucked the length in deep, bobbing his head and pausing occasionally to suck hard on the crown. He reached his hand in-between those spread legs and pushed them wider apart allowing his fingers to tease the tight sac before rubbing over the patch of skin behind. His own cock ached maddeningly within his jeans and he longed to free it.

Wufei could feel his orgasm beginning to build, the deep sensation filling his gut as it rose in intensity before consuming him. He began to thrust his hips a he strove to reach the ultimate in pleasure. His hands found Heero's hair and he hung on grimly, pulling back a little in an attempt to warn Heero of his impending release.

Heero sensed the coming event and relaxed his throat, backing off a little as he felt Wufei's cock tense and then his mouth was flooded with warm seed. Hungrily he swallowed every drop, Wufei tasted hot and spicy, different to Duo's sweet muskiness, still it was a taste that Heero knew he could easily become just as addicted to. Licking up every last trace of Wufei's essence he released the softening organ, placing a kiss to the crown and then stretching up against the sated Chinese.

Wufei was gripped with an intense out pouring of emotional pleasure, his cock spasming as it released spurt after spurt of rich, creamy fluid into Heero's eager mouth. He rode the sensations for as long as possible, basking in the feeling only orgasm can bring. He slowly became aware of Heero pressing up against him and smiled, then a frown followed as he registered the presence of rough fabric against his heated skin. Heero was still dressed and the bulge that pushed against his thigh reminded him that Heero hadn't obtained release yet. He turned his head slightly and gazed into amused Prussian.

"I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Yes I did," Wufei managed to say, the blush coloring his cheeks a little. He reached a tentative hand forth and rubbed against Heero's tank top. "But what about you?"

Heero slid his arms around Wufei's waist and nuzzled his neck. Sliding his tongue towards an ear he spoke softly. "I want to take you Wufei. I want to bury myself inside your body and claim you as mine. Will you let me?"

Wufei could only manage a strangled moan in response. He wanted nothing more than to feel Heero's shaft inside, claiming him, marking him as his. He felt himself stirring again and this time he didn't curse, but instead blessed his teenage hormones. He let one hand drift down to the front of Heero's jeans and rub against the hardness there. "Please take me," he whispered.

Heero nipped the skin by way of response as he rocked his hips into that teasing touch. "Ohhh gods, Wufei. I want you so much."

Wufei located the zipper of those overly tight jeans and gently eased it down, diving inside he wrapped his slender fingers around the hard length and stroked softly. His movements were very restricted and he growled with frustration.

"Here, let me," Heero said and pushed himself back from the warm body he had been snuggling against. He stood up and with a sensuous look on his face he peeled the tank top from his torso, exposing the flesh bit by bit.

Wufei licked his lips. The Wing pilot was simply gorgeous.

Heero toyed with the button of his jeans, giving Wufei a coy look from underneath his bangs as he slowly released the button and the fabric parted. He reached inside and cupped his balls, bringing both them and his hard cock out to greet the air. He pumped his shaft languidly, giving Wufei a show and a half.

"Tease."

With a laugh Heero pushed on the fabric forcing it over his slim hips to fall down his legs and pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and turned, grasping his cock again and stroking, giving Wufei a perfect look at his perfect body.

Wufei was drooling. Having seen Heero naked on the vid disc he knew the boy was gorgeous but nothing prepared him for the real vision. Yuy was simply breathtaking. He licked his lips again in anticipation of having that hard impressive shaft buried inside his channel.

"You want me, Wufei?" Heero remembered how turned on Wufei had gotten earlier when he spoke dirty to him and so he decided to play with words a little and see what response he could get. "You want my big, hard cock deep inside your ass?"

Wufei moaned and instinctively his hand went to his own groin and began to palm the swelling flesh.

Heero stalked towards the bed, still touching himself. "I want to be inside you, Wufei. I want to ram my shaft into you while you moan and writhe beneath me." Heero paused at the side of the bed, openly fondling himself in front of Wufei, pleased with the look of lust he evoked on the Shenlong pilot's face.

"Please...."

With a wicked grin Heero lowered himself to the bed, sliding up against Wufei who continued to moan. He reached into the drawer of the bedside table and brought out a tube, spreading some of the gel on his fingers before setting it down on the comforter. Leaning forwards he partook of another kiss, plundering Wufei's mouth and leaving the other boy with no doubt as to who was the dominant one in this game. Fingers rested against silky thighs and gently eased them apart, Wufei only too keen to spread himself. The tip of an index finger rubbed enticingly against the tiny hole and a shiver passed through Heero's body as he felt the muscle quiver.

Wufei spread himself further as Heero's finger teased at his entrance. He was eager to experience what he had heard about but been too shy to ask for in the past. Wantonly he pushed his hips down trying to draw that digit inside. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as the questing finger breached his opening, the feeling not painful, but a little uncomfortable. The knowing finger probed his insides, gently stretching the tight, virgin muscle until all that remained was a need to feel more. He wasn't disappointed. A second finger joined the first and the muscle was again coaxed into accepting the invasion. Who knew that the usually cold pilot of Wing could be so gentle and caring?

Heero flexed his fingers and scissored them as he worked the small ring. Wufei was tight, oh so hot and definitely virginal so Heero wanted to make sure he prepared him thoroughly. He vowed that Wufei's first time would be an experience he would remember forever and not because of pain but because of the pleasure. He slipped a third finger into the mix and worked them in and out as the muscle relaxed and gave in to the ministrations.

Wufei was slowly losing his mind for the second time that evening. Desperate to anchor himself he reached between their bodies and located Heero's wet cock. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and pumped the shaft, pleased with the groan he drew from Heero's throat. Leaving the steel length he dipped below to fondle the hardened sac, Heero's balls rolling easily in his hand as he gently played with them for a while before returning to that delicious shaft. Suddenly he saw pretty colors dancing before his eyes and the world spun on its axis. "Holy shit! What was that?"

Heero smiled down at him. "That was your sweet spot, Wufei. You heard of your prostate?"

Wufei nodded.

"Well that's what this is." Heero pushed against the spongy lump again.

"Ohhh shit! How come it never felt like that during the medicals?" Wufei panted.

"Ahhh.... Let's just say that the doctors don't know how to caress it the way we do to bring about pleasure, they're far too clinical." As if to emphasize the point Heero stroked the sensitive gland again.

Pretty colors dominated Wufei's vision for the third time and he found himself pushing back hard against Heero's hand. "Stop fucking around, Yuy and show me what you got," he panted out in frustration. His cock was rock hard again and he knew he desperately needed something, anything and he knew Yuy could give it to him.

Heero gave a knowing smirk and withdrew his fingers, reaching for the tube and coating his cock thoroughly he positioned himself between Wufei's spread legs and looked at the Chinese boy once more. "You sure you want this, Wufei?"

Wufei growled. "You sure as hell ain't going to leave me in this unsatisfied state, Yuy, so get the fuck inside me and show me what all this grunting and groaning I've been putting up with is all about."

"Hai. Mission accepted." Heero pressed the head of his cock against the tiny hole, seeking permission to enter. At first he was denied but persistence paid off and the tight muscle acquiesced and Heero began the slow journey into paradise. The tight channel gripped him, the heat surrounded him and threatened to break his control, but Heero hung on to the barest thread and inch by inch sank into the haven of Wufei's body. Once fully seated he paused and stared at his dark haired lover, searching those sloe eyes for any sign of pain. All he could read was mild discomfort and a look of complete amazement. "You okay?"

"Mmmm.... Feels different, but good," came the reply.

Heero gave a couple of experimental thrusts and then circled his hips as Wufei adjusted to the penetration.

"Shit, that feels good."

"It gets better."

"Show me."

Heero began to withdraw only to plunge forth again, Wufei's hips rising to meet him. The heat of the passage enveloped him and he could feel the muscles clenching from time to time and gripping his cock tightly. Heero was in heaven and not about to leave any time soon. He began to rock his hips, building up a rhythm and pressing against Wufei's prostate from time to time, determined to make the dark one beg for completion.

Wufei fisted the sheets, head tossing from side to side as he fought the rising swell of pleasure. He had never dreamed it could be this good and his hips pushed back against those pressing him to the mattress as he tried to draw more of that tormenting length inside.

Heero increased the tempo as Wufei demanded more from him, happy to oblige as the sensations of that tight channel burned through him. He began to pound wildly, hands holding Wufei's hips so hard he knew he would be leaving bruises.

Wufei bucked and moaned beneath as his body was sent reaching for the stars, brilliant bursts of light continued to assault his eyes as his prostate was repeatedly brushed. His cock twitched and leaked a steady stream of pre cum as blood turned to fire and a brain went into meltdown.

Heero reached between their sweaty bodies and wrapped around Wufei's shaft, pumping in synch with his relentless pounding. Wufei began to scream his name as his body strove to reach its goal. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer himself Heero lowered his mouth and whispered in Wufei's ear. "Come for me, Dragon."

With a keening cry Wufei let himself soar, screaming Heero's name as he shot his release to coat stomachs and Heero's hand, riding the tsunami of pleasure until he could no longer focus and collapsed panting and sated as Heero found his own completion.

As the channel around him gripped even tighter so Heero knew he had lost the battle and surrendered eagerly. His orgasm tore through him, starting in the depths of his belly and ripping through his system to explode in a blinding flash of light. He screamed Wufei's name as his seed erupted from the tiny slit to be eagerly consumed by Wufei's sheath. Unable to hold his weight any longer his arm buckled and he sank to rest partially on Wufei and partially on the bed, his cock slipping from within as he did so causing a moan of displeasure from the Chinese.

Wufei floated happily. No wonder Maxwell was so vocal with a lover like Heero. Maxwell. The thought of the long haired American jolted Wufei back to the here and now. What the hell had he just done? His sense of honor and not to mention his pride caught up with him and he found himself cringing at the thought that he had just openly offered himself and ended up having his brains screwed out by his close friend's lover. Wufei groaned.

Heero sensed the tenseness in the other boy and cracked open an eye. "What's wrong, Wufei?"

"I... This... We..." Wufei swallowed hard and tried again. "This should never have happened."

"Why not? You enjoyed it and so did I."

"But what about, Maxwell?"

"What about me?"

Wufei turned his head sharply as Heero raised himself to rest upon an elbow. Duo stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest as he leant against the jamb and took in the very nice scene on the bed.

"Ummm... D-D-Duo... It isn't.... I ... We weren't...."

"Relax. Wu-man." Duo pushed off the door frame and walked towards the bed. He paused half way when he spotted the vid disc that was now replaying on the lap top. He walked over to it and grinned. "Been watching some home movies?"

"Well you know how lonely I get when you're off on a mission," Heero responded, still lying half on Wufei as he began to draw lazy circles with his thumb over the Chinese pilot's stomach.

Duo turned the lap top off and returned to his former path - namely heading for the bed. "You couldn't wait for me to get back," he said with an evil smirk on his face. "Tell me, Wu. Is he a great lover or what?"

Wufei stared warily at the American, he wasn't too sure what was happening here. "Well...."

Duo sank to the mattress beside him and lowered his lips to brush lightly over Wufei's. "I think he's a wonderful lover Wufei. I adore having his big cock rammed up my ass and judging by the flush on your skin and the evidence on your stomach I'd say you enjoyed it too." Duo dragged his fingers through the cooling pools of semen on Wufei's stomach and brought them to his mouth. A pink tongue darted out and licked the essence away. "Mmmm.... delicious."

"So, what took you so long, Duo?" Heero asked from his unchanged position.

"What do you mean? I'm back an hour ahead of schedule and by the looks of things it's just as well I am." He gave Wufei another evil grin.

Wufei cringed. "_Here it comes,_" he thought.

"We've only just begun," Heero replied and shifted a little to press closer to Wufei.

"I hope you've left some for me."

"Of course, Duo." Heero reached up and drew the American to him, kissing him soundly before pulling away,. "But I think you need to convince Wufei here that we want him to join us."

"Ohh I'm sure I can manage that."

The look that passed over Duo's face sent shivers racing along Wufei's spine and his last thoughts before Duo's mouth consumed his cock were 'I just hope my stamina doesn't let me down'.

~ Owari ~

(maybe?)


End file.
